How Annabeth spent Valentine's Day
by eMMeD
Summary: I was wondering how lonely Annabeth must be this year, and this story suddenly lept into my brain. This a series of one-shots focusing on multiple characters from PJO. Check out chapter two for more info. Rated T because I always rate things T. Please RR
1. How Annabeth Spent Valentine's Day

Annabeth sat there on his bed. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she had not even bothered to change out of her pajamas. She was holding his picture of them like she had done so many times since he disappeared. The half-empty box of Kleenex that sat next to her had been full this morning.

How had things gone so wrong? Did the Fates just hate her? She looked down at Percy and her own war-torn, smiling faces. First Luke, now Percy… and he was so much more than Luke.

_He not dead, _the optimistic voice in her head said.

"He might as well be. Even if we find him, he won't remember me," Annabeth muttered to herself.

_Jason has remembered some things. Maybe Percy remembers you too, _the voice said

"Jason is with Piper and thinks he might have a girlfriend back at his camp. What if Percy is the same way?" Annabeth countered. She knew how retarded it was to talk to herself, but it helped somehow.

_Hera is the goddess of marriage. She knows how perfect you two are for one another, _the voice replied.

"Hera hates me," Annabeth said dejectedly. Why was Valentine's Day so depressing? Annabeth asked herself as an unwanted image of Percy entangled in the arms of a faceless, unpleasant Roman struck Annabeth's mind.

Annabeth could not hold it in any longer. She threw the picture against The Poseidon Cabin wall. She heard the glass break and felt an odd happiness at the sound as she threw herself down onto Percy's bed. This was the last place he was known to be… this was what was important… this was where she felt closest to Percy.

Annabeth had not even realized she had dozed off until she felt a warm hand shake her shoulder. "Wha- Percy," Annabeth said stupidly. She kept her head firmly in his pillow, hoping this time it really was Percy.

"No, Annabeth, it's me," said a familiar voice. Annabeth had to sit up to see who "me" was.

"Malcolm," Annabeth said disappointedly when she saw the tall form of her brother.

"Sorry to disappoint," he growled.

"I- um- I didn't mean it like…" Annabeth stumbled helplessly. Malcolm just laughed.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I was called here to get you for a meeting of the counselors," Malcolm said jovially.

"Do you know what it's about?" Annabeth asked. Malcolm just shrugged.

The game room was packed with the usual motley crew, counselors from each cabin except for Hades (Nico was still away), Artemis (the hunters were too), Hera (obviously), and Poseidon. Annabeth felt a knot form in her stomach as she looked at Percy's deserted chair.

"I've remembered something," Jason said to the group of teens. A collective anticipation grew in the room. Annabeth's was greatest of all.

"What?" she asked, only realizing how desperate her voice sounded after she said it.

"The camp," Jason said simply, and Annabeth felt her heart leap. Maybe Valentine's Day was not so horrible after all, Annabeth thought as Jason revealed the location of The Roman Camp.


	2. How Percy Spent Valentine's Day

**A/N: Hey, okay, so some people wanted me to continue this so I decided to write one shots about different holidays with different PJO characters since the switch. Depending on if the character is Greek or Roman, then Jason or Percy/Jax will give a response. This is Jax's chapter on Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Riordan. Plain and simple.**

* * *

Jax's face was covered with his left hand, a sign of his utter consternation. His right hand gripped the leather, beaded necklace, the only sign he truly had of his past. This was not an unusual pose for Jax, who would take to it multiple times a week for about an hour, willing himself to remember something.

Today, he had been doing it for two hours. His hands hurt, and the beads were likely permanently indented into his palm from how he had held them tightly. His head ached from attempts to remember something, and all that had come to him were a pair of grey eyes, like the ones that the Athena- no wait- Minerva Campers had.

Jax held back a curse that would have come out in ancient Greek instead of the Latin it should have been. Those eyes could mean anything! It could be someone from his past, but it could also just be Emily Danvers, a Minerva Camper that Jax had a thing for, resurfacing in his mind like she tended to.

Just then, the tent flap opened, admitting Jax's little sister Gwen, her face alight with gleeful mischief. She walked straight past Jax's cot to her own and dropped Red Tide onto the crate at the foot of her cot. "Have you remembered anything?" Gwen asked her brother as she jumped onto her cot. Jax moved his hand down from his face and attempted to contort his face away from hopelessness.

"Just a pair of grey eyes," Jax said. Gwen looked at him askance. For a seven-year-old, Gwen was very perceptive.

"Emily's eyes?" Gwen asked. Jax sighed.

"I honestly do not know," Jax replied with a shrug. The eyes felt more intimate than Emily. He shook his head and decidedly changed the subject, "So, what were you up to?"

"Beating some Mercurians in a three-on-one," Gwen said, the devilish grin spreading back across her face. Jax surveyed Gwen quickly. She didn't look like she had received a scratch.

"Really?" Jax asked. Gwen laughed.

"You trained me," Gwen said simply, "and they were newer."

"Why did you fight them then?" Jax asked.

"They said girls couldn't fight," Gwen said decisively, as if saying females were the weaker sex was an offense worthy of death.

"What did Thea say?" Jax asked.

"She laughed. Dell was less happy," Gwen said, "He wants to see you." She added the last bit as an afterthought. Jax groaned. Dell, like his brother Daniel, was a control freak who thought anything slightly out of order was a threat to his power.

"Really, you couldn't misbehave at archery?" Jax asked, "At least Hillary is _normal_."

"I could, but no one would know it was any different," Gwen said. It was true. Neither she nor Jax could shoot a straight arrow. Jax let out a sigh.

"Fine, Gwen, just tell Dell that I'll talk to him after dinner. Right now, I'm going to sleep," Jax said tiredly. Gwen's eyes suddenly became sympathetic, and she looked at him seriously.

"You'll remember, Jax. I'm sure of it," Gwen said, jumping back off her cot. Jax gave a weak, half-smile.

"Sure I will," Jax said simply. Gwen gave him a sweet smile, rather uncharacteristic for the fiery daughter of Poseidon, and walked out of the tent again, leaving Jax alone to sleep.

XXXXX

Sleep claimed Jax quickly. His dreams were a muddle of shifting waves and muffled voices, with those grey eyes weaving in and out. They gazed at him mockingly as if to say, "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Don't you remember?" He could almost imagine a quirked smile underneath the eyes. This girl was warmer and closer to him than he could ever imagine Emily being.

XXXXX

A sharp bugle woke Jax suddenly, signaling that it was dinner time. Romans were probably filling the pavilion as he thought. Jax sat up, two words vibrating in his head like the low strum of a guitar. _Seaweed Brain_. What did that mean? Was it a shard of memory dislodged? Jax closed his eyes and heard a tinkling laugh.

Jax knew instantly that this laugh belonged to the girl with the grey eyes. This was the girl that made Valentine's Day special. And it was not Emily.

**So, was this okay? Should I continue on? I'm thinking about doing Emily, Jason, Reyna and Piper's version of this holiday and then maybe Percy and Sally's version of Mother's day. Sound good? I may do more than that. These characters will be like the characters from my Son of Neptune story, if you wanna check it out.**


End file.
